The overall objective of our broad investigation is to investigate the thesis that catecholamine therapy of open-angle glaucoma can be enhanced by performing procedures or administering drugs which cause denervation supersensitivity by decreasing the tendency for uptake of catecholamines by ocular sympathetic nerves. Ocular chemical sympathectomy accomplished by the administration of 6-OH-dopamine is one such approach, which is reported to cause an enhancement of the ocular hypotensive effect of topical epinephrine. The plan of the specific proposal presented here is to determine the safety and effectiveness of chemical sympathectomy induced by direct injection of very small concentrations of 6-OH dopamine into the anterior chamber of the eye. "Chemical sympathectomies" will be done in rabbits by using varying concentrations of 6-OH-dopamine administered in this manner. The intraocular pressure response, the ocular hypotensive effectiveness of topical epinephrine, and the inflammatory response of the eye will be studied over a 3-month period following the "sympathectomy." If both safety and effectiveness is determined, a similar concentration of 6-OH-dopamine will be tried in monkey eyes. If this is also successful, a subsequent proposal will be submitted for application of the technique to selected human patients who would otherwise require glaucoma surgery.